Heibei
Biography Heibei is a 13 years old male. Who's smartness can thrive on the battlefield? At first, he can't fight but when notified that he had no other choice but to learn how to fight. He studies very hard each night and day on how to fight and he even built his very own weapon from scratch. He urges himself how to fight despite his cocky clever personality. He worships and adores his Empress Jinhine . Has a huge crush on the young empress which he tries not show around, but he couldn't help it if she gets hurt or something wrong. Heibei is always right there, by her side to make sure everything is alright with Jinhine. Having no memories of his previous family, hurt him a little but the clan is his new family. At the age of six, he was adopted by Wai Yuayji. She taught him how to clean and cook. He made friends with Tsoi after the battle, unknowing that Tsoi became fond of him and try to kill their Empress for Heibei's attention. Character Information Character design Heibei was inspired by Hanbei Takenaka from Samurai Warriors franchise, even his weapon. And his name is word play off of Hanbei. Weapon Type ]His weapon is customize of a sundial with a blade on it. * Spins his blades twice. * Spins the compass twice by the cord and detached the blade at the end of the cord to throw it at the enemy. He would slowly start to spin his compass around him using both arms. Eventually, he will speed up, creating a large tornado magic. Heibei is primarily a distance fighter since his weapon cannot exactly attack enemies close to him. He fights by hitting foes with his sundial's blunt edge and can twirl the blades as though they are automatic mechanisms. The clock is an actual clock that helps him with the timing of his attacks. Buttons on the back that help him control the device. His weapon is a magic base that doesn't require a magic user to it. Since the mechanism is very complex that has a limited source of magic inside to create a mini tornado. Name Meaning Hebei means “North of the Yellow River.” Quotes 1. "Hey! I may be a kid. But I can show you what I'm made of!" 2. " Hey? Would you hit a cute kid like me?" 3. "I still prove you wrong once again!" 4. " I'm a genius and warrior! What more can I ask of.." 5." No hard feelings when I defeat you?" 6." Don't talk about Jin-- Urr I mean Jinhime like that! I will beat you up for that!" 7." Your lame! This is my turf idiot!" Extra *'' He dyed his hair. His normal hair color is white like his eyebrow.'' *'' He has an overactive imagination that does lead him to trouble.'' *'' He couldn't remember who was his family as they died in a fire being caused by him.'' *Happily in love with Jinhime *He and Jinhine are two years apart, and with Tsoi Mau is a three years gap. Gallery Heibei.png|Full Body 002-crop.jpg|Weapon 002.jpg|Explained icon_comm___bach_4_by_yesirukey-da2gb9t-crop1.png|icon by ?? on deviantart heibei__ych__by_sieight_of_hand-day1o86.png|by sieight-of-hand-day on Deviantart Category:Male Category:Child Category:Hei Jin Category:Strategist Category:Single/Crushing Category:Heterosexual